Under Our Umbrellas
by merryfortune
Summary: Aoi and Yusaku walk to school together but it begins to rain.


**Under Our Umbrellas**

Yusaku yawned as he sauntered up to Aoi. His eyelashes flickered as a sleepy haze consumed his body; his fingers spread over his dry-lipped, gaping mouth. Aoi glared, hands on her hips.

'Another big night, I see.' she remarked.

Yusaku shrugged.

Aoi tutted. 'At least make yourself look presentable, you fool.'

Aoi got up on her tip toes and tried to flatten Yusaku's mop of blue hair. To little avail. Yusaku stared but didn't brush her off; instead, he cocked a smirk and tilted his head to the side.

'I don't think you should talk.' he teased.

'My hair is naturally curly, especially in this sort of weather, I can't help it.' Aoi retorted. 'Genetics is different to bedhead and pure laziness.'

'Whatever.' Yusaku went on his tip-toes and Aoi's fingers brushed along his cheek bones.

'Okay, moving on.' Aoi decided. She noticed that Yusaku's tie was barely around his neck. She began to fix it up. 'Try and move on me, I dare you to see where that gets you.'

'…Is that a threat?' Yusaku asked.

'Yes. And I'm warning you that if you try and stop me, you'll get strangled.'

'Whatever you say, Angel.' Yusaku teased.

'Argh.' Aoi muttered under her breath; unable to prepare a suitably snarky retort to that.

She threaded the knot and flatten the blue tie. Yusaku couldn't help but notice that Aoi had lovely hands: slender, pale, nimble. He didn't mind it when she touched him. Aoi smiled to herself.

'Now, if only we could straighten out that personality of yours.' Aoi teased. She smirked; happy with that little taunt.

'If only you were as kinky as your curly hair.' Yusaku teased.

'What is that supposed to mean?!' Aoi did not yell but her voice was as piercing as one so Yusaku winced at her loudness regardless.

'I'm saying that you are a very boring person, Little Miss Brother Complex.' he teased.

'I do not have a brother complex!' snapped Aoi, face reddening.

Yusaku stepped back and chuckled.

'I don't.' she insisted. She crossed her arms and straightened up.

There was a lull in the conversation so Aoi took it as an opportunity to get a little space. She held tightly onto her school bag with both hands; the black leather of the strap digging into her fingers where the seam protruded. She flushed. Her heart pounded erratically. She didn't understand how Yusaku could rile her up so much. With a huff, she turned on her heel.

She felt something on her head. She loosened the grip on her bag. She held one hand out gingerly as she faced the sky. It had been murky all morning. It was unusual for it to shower this early but soon enough, her palm was a puddle and her hair was wet; no wonder it had been so curly earlier, it was a sign of the oncoming rain.

Yusaku sighed as he pulled out a basic, blue umbrella that had seen some better days.

'Forget your umbrella?' he asked, trying to be helpful.

'N-No.' Aoi stammered as she tried to retrieve her own but it too late.

Yusaku held his umbrella over Aoi. Rain pelted it. Aoi noticed the umbrella was too small for the both of them to stand under. She huffed as she dragged hers out by the fanciful, plastic handle.

'Here.' Aoi insisted. 'You may take mine.'

'Alright.'

Their fingers brushed as Aoi took Yusaku's umbrella. Their fingers did not touch when Yusaku took Aoi's. He opened it up and half-smiled; amusement glittered in his apple green eyes.

'It's very… you.' he commented.

'Childish?' Aoi asked, attempting to quash the oncoming insult before Yusaku could say it.

'Cute.' Yusaku replied in favour of anything else; anything unkind.

Aoi blushed. She glanced at the umbrella that Yusaku was now holding and standing under. Suddenly, she couldn't tolerate its appearance though she loved it. Unlike his, it was brand new and gently used. It was clear but patterned with cutesy Duel Monster characters in pastel watercolours. Its cap was festooned with pink and blue ribbons and bows. He looked odd standing under it but no odder than she would be standing under it.

'I am not cute.' Aoi grumbled.

'You're adorable, Angel.' Yusaku teased and he started to head off, nonchalant.

'Stop calling me that in public!' Aoi yelled.

She chased after him hurriedly. His umbrella bobbed jerkily against her shoulder. The rain continued to pour. There was an earthy smell in the air and puddles formed in the long, stretching gutters of the street. They still arrived on time to school though despite all the distractions.


End file.
